


【GGAD】送你一罐尤比克（悍匪GG×教宗AD，短篇完结）

by majiabumie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiabumie/pseuds/majiabumie
Summary: 悍匪格林德沃被警察击毙，进入“中阴身”亡灵状态，而在亡灵们活跃世界中，他竟然巧遇了老冤家教宗邓布利多……
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【GGAD】送你一罐尤比克（悍匪GG×教宗AD，短篇完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文粗糙引用了菲利普·迪克在《尤比克》中关于“中阴身”世界和“尤比克”的设定，其他均属魔改原创OTZ。  
> **本文涉及宗教犯罪敏感内容***
> 
> 中阴身：人死去之后会暂时进入一个“中阴身”状态，此状态期间，阳世的人可以通过亡灵馆的特殊手段与“中阴身”的亡灵沟通，这些亡灵的意识活跃在同一个由亡灵馆中众亡灵集聚的“中阴身世界”里。直至数十年后转身投胎。
> 
> 尤比克：“中阴身世界”里，因为某种未知的原因，时空一直诡异地倒退，而亡灵们则会在这种时空的倒退中意识逐渐孱弱、消逝，最终陷入真正的死亡。尤比克是一种特殊药剂，可以让“中阴身世界”里的亡灵们在倒退时空中免于消亡。

格林德沃的胸口上还保留着那个血淋淋的洞，他此生最后一场战役的勋章。

血洞中又开始缓缓滴出液体，他嘴里叼着一支雪茄，大大咧咧地点着钞票，等纸钞被染红，他拿起桌边的一罐尤比克，嘶嘶喷了几秒，纸张顿时干净如新。

“阿尔伯特，你最好解释一下销量下滑的原因”，格林德沃点齐了数额，语气不善，“如果我们想切实地统治这个世界，不能依靠这种不堪的业绩。”

阿尔伯特是个老实巴交的斯文人，他掰正自己印有一道勒痕的脖子，抖抖索索地喉咙里取出一串黄金铸成的十字架，“一个神父，先生”，十字架上镶嵌着红宝石，看起来价值不菲，“传说他带来了神的旨意，召集众人，要终结……恩……要终结这个世界您对尤比克的垄断。”

——“神父？”

——“准确的来说，是神父的头头，教宗，邓布利多。“”

这句话对格林德沃来说，信息量巨大：邓布利多已经死了。现在他们陈尸在同一间亡灵馆，共享同一个中阴身世界。

阿尔伯特只觉一道疾风略过，视线里模糊的黑色风衣扫落了尤比克喷剂罐头，阿尔伯特连忙将喷剂揣进怀里。桌上的十字架已然不见。

——“您去哪儿？”

——“向神传达我的旨意”，他说。

亡灵世界总是散发着一股没有来源的恶臭。格林德沃认为这恶臭发自众人的灵魂。这是一个没有法纪的社会，一片血腥笼罩的丛林。邓布利多想在这里传教，要解释清楚一个巨大的悖论——为什么那些老实的好人没有上天堂，而是跟着教宗沦落到了这里？

他顺着大道朝前走，一路上的树丛逐渐变得低矮，道路尽头出现了一所前所未见的教堂。令人头晕脑胀的钟声传来，教堂里开始涌出一些神情虔诚、彼此私语交流的亡灵，见到格林德沃后，他们立即噤声，垂着头分路两侧快速离去。

邓布利多在最后出来。他穿着一身干净到晃眼的白袍子。

“今天教堂关门了，明天再来吧。”察觉到身后有人伫立，白袍神父还理所当然地交代了一句。

“你为什么死掉的？”格林德沃问。

邓布利多听出了他的声音——这代表他还记得自己的声线，即使自己比他去世早了十年。格林德沃在脑子里作着推理，看见对方垂着眼睛，缓慢地转过身来。

“如你所见，上帝遗弃了我。”

“那你还穿着这身可笑的衣服？”

“我会再找到他”，邓布利多的披肩斗篷被一阵风掀起来，他笑了一下，“毕竟你都重现在我面前了。”

格林德沃的挑衅扑了空。对方心平气和，让全副武装的他开始怯场。

太不堪了，毕竟他才是那个受害者。没有教宗的多次反黑演讲，就没有警方的全力缉捕，也没有狙击步枪在他胸膛上留下的那个洞。

邓布利多为什么而死，下一个进入这个世界的新人就可以告诉自己——如果他是个关注世界新闻的正常人的话。可是除了想知道这个，格林德沃发现有很多事情可以施加给对方，比如嘲笑羞辱，比如恶意骚扰，比如高价卖给他尤比克，比如不卖给他尤比克，却唯独不想复仇。

或许他的不满在轰炸教堂的时候就发泄完毕了。或许那些流入梵蒂冈的上吨毒品已经洗清了他的不甘。或许他才是上帝最虔诚的信徒。

“如果上帝存在，我的良心就存在。而且他的存在比上帝出生更早。”

“比上帝出生更早的只有圣母。”

“不，它是上帝的脐带。这世上唯一与上帝诞生相违悖的事物。”

很多年前，他在十字架前与小神父争论过一些神学问题。小神父驳斥着他的狂言妄语，却无法拒绝他藏在兜里带来的糖。

“盖勒特，别再胡说八道了，你本来可以成为一个很好的人。“

我已经是很好的人了，他心想，我给大家找到了不错的活计，我们有饭吃有衣穿，能给去世的长辈买口体面的棺材，田地也不再荒芜，而且长满了美丽的花朵。

戈德里克是个神奇的村子。因为长久的贫困，孩子们在成长途中只有几种极端的选择，一是成为神父，二是成为黑手党，或者两者兼具。邓布利多与格林德沃分别是前两种的代表。

一切从小神父被带去了纽约开始。村里的人不再满足几十年重复的命运。他们登上了前往新大陆的巨轮。他最早不知去哪里找到对方，后来拜访了城区最大的教堂，红衣主教在给富人们的孩子施洗时，看见了那个捧着圣水的小神父。

“老师的教区在纽约，可他是红衣主教，等这一任教宗去世后，我就跟着他去梵蒂冈竞选教宗”，小神父说。

“老师真是舍己为人，自己不当教宗，竟然要选你去”，他故意揶揄。

“才不是呢”，小神父因为口误有些紧张，“当然是老师竞选教宗，我给他当侍从！”

后来一切变得疯狂起来。他和同乡们有了屋顶遮风挡雨，有了汽车奔走运货，新出生的孩子也开始在城区的大教堂施洗。他把沉甸甸的捐款交给主教，用来修葺教堂的金色穹顶，可施工尚未完成，主教就带着小神父被调去了罗马。

他不知道重逢是什么时候。可那时候也没有足够的智慧预见到未来掀起的滔天巨浪。

如果早能预见到，他会让浪头掀得更大些。

从教堂返回后，格林德沃通过《亡灵都市报》，高调地邀请了全世界的媒体和爱看热闹的人们。夸夸乱闪的镜头前，他等到现场安静后宣布：“从今天起，我们停止向邓布利多和他的门徒售卖尤比克。”

有人充满勇气地问：“这意味着，他们会因为背负的时间债而死去吗？”

时间债是一个不易察觉的事物。正常情况下，亡灵与世界的年纪一致，时间债为零。但当世界开始逆行，亡灵并未随之变得年轻，他的外形依旧维持死前模样，内在年龄却为原始年龄累加世界倒退的年份（即时间债），逐渐衰老。当世界逆行到一定时候，亡灵的内在年龄累积到一定程度，就会衰竭而亡。

“谁还没有死过呢”，格林德沃抱歉地表示，“早点离开这个臭烘烘的世界，不是更好吗？”

“但邓布利多说，要找到时间逆行的原因，彻底解决问题，让大家不再需要尤比克！”

“那可真是太好了，我不必再用心良苦地牺牲了”，格林德沃用一副慷慨的模样，张开双臂振振有词：“希望邓布利多能解救这个腐朽的世界，让身心俱疲的我卸下重负。”

格林德沃到来之前，这个世界没有尤比克。大家只能日复一日地忍受时间债的摧残。只有格林德沃是那个特别的亡灵。他的内在年龄不会老去，也不需要背负时间债。经过很长时间的研究，大家发现，格林德沃的心头之血——那个血洞里不停淌下的液体，可以有效减少其他亡灵的时间债。

于是救世主格林德沃横空出世了。他创办了工厂，批量生产这些带着血腥味的喷剂，取名尤比克，上市售卖普度众生，也借此获得统治世界的权力。

十年了，他几乎快要成功了。然后邓布利多出现了。

他有一丝颓丧。这是他与邓布利多最不愉快地一次重逢——众所周知，在梵蒂冈与黑手党针锋相对得一塌糊涂的时候，他们也不曾照面，直到格林德沃被击毙的消息传遍世界，邓布利多也只是隔着屏幕和纸张看见了某个局限的彩色画面。那幅画面因为像素所限，放大后只看得见格林德沃那双黑峻峻的眼睛，而不见瞳孔深处闪动的缅怀。

那副瞳孔可能缅怀着曾经固若金汤的黑帮帝国，可能缅怀着逝去的夜色枪火纸醉金迷，也可能缅怀着他刚到罗马的那场重逢。

小神父收到消息后，深夜潜出侍从寝室，翻过梵蒂冈的铁门，在河岸的码头上找到了他的游艇。

“盖勒特，太晚了，有话可以明天再说。”

“我明天就走——最近忙得像平安夜的红衣服老头。”

他招招手，小神父跳上船。他发动引擎，那艘名为“燃烧玫瑰”的游艇开始在夜色中航行。船身劈开河水中岸边灯火的倒影，行驶过处，留下两道银白的浪流。

“你什么时候再来？” 

“不知道，等下一季度生意结束以后。”

“那何必再来呢？”

小神父有些沮丧地推开他，他不依不饶地凑上去，与从事着圣职的情人在亮着一盏暗灯的内舱中缠绵打闹。格林德沃捉住对方毫无章法四处作乱的手，喷着酒气，朝对方耳边含糊地辩白。

“我以为你会懂事——懂我为什么会从戈德里克奔赴纽约，再从纽约来到这里。”

“为了这个吗？”小神父给了他一个吻，他把对方顶在舱壁上。他们耳际响着突突的马达声，伴随着这艘船持续驱动着，横穿整个古城。

“盖勒特，我有时候会想你”，小神父趴在他的胸口，用一种幽怨地口吻倾诉着，“老师们总是在讨论寻找上帝，想用言语罗织一条通往天堂的路，但我跟他们是不同的。我想是上帝安排了你，把天堂呈现给了我。”

“我会回来的”，他说，“我让这里成为你的天堂。”

次年，他收拾全副身家来到罗马，参与财政大臣——来自纽约的斯宾塞主教，为梵蒂冈银行举行的募资仪式，格林德沃家族基金宣布注入梵蒂冈银行数亿美元。此后，数位瑞士银行家、意大利富豪、美国石油商纷纷向资金池注入大笔数额。

梵蒂冈银行在这一年奇迹般地扭亏为盈，盈利同比增长20倍。与这个轰动梵蒂冈的大喜讯相比，不值一提的是小神父邓布利多成为近两个世纪以来，最年轻的红衣主教。

不久后，一位来自美国的调查记者，在网站上发布了一篇石破天惊的报道，其中涉及罗马教廷高层与黑手党、跨国隐形富豪们在梵蒂冈银行的现金流交易。随后该记者因心脏病猝死家中，该报道也被无故撤销。

“是你做的吗？”

“那个记者？不，不是我。他只是太过于专注工作了，为此搭上了性命。”

游艇上的幽会继续来临时，年轻的主教邓布利多告诉他，自己的老师斯宾塞主教对记者之死反应异常，还警告邓布利多“离不择手段的黑手党远些”。

“你觉得我就是不择手段的黑手党吗？”

“我不知道”，邓布利多迷惑地皱起眉头，“我希望不是。”

在流言疯传，舆论沸腾之际，教宗病倒了，在威尼斯病院里垂危濒死。新一任教宗选举势在必行，传闻大权在握的财务大臣斯宾塞将被选中，重新支撑起风雨飘摇的教廷。

格林德沃当时在罗马。据说在梵蒂冈教堂深处，有一座圣母怜子圣像，镇压着传说中的“撒旦之口”。斯宾塞主教就在这座圣像前接见了格林德沃，二人会晤面谈后，不欢而散。

斯宾塞在这天夜里因心脏病发作猝死。他的学生邓布利多察觉深夜下起的骤雨，闯进卧室为他关窗时，发现了那位身躯已经凉透的老人。

而一个月后，众枢机投票选出的新一任教宗，正是这位深陷在失去至亲哀痛中的年轻人。

纽蒙迦德亡灵酒吧。舞池中的亡灵们聚集在蓝色的光束下，扭腰舒臂尽情摇摆。在他们背后的酒吧深处，一袭黑曜石珠帘闪烁着暗光，帘后坐着两个打扮时髦的年轻美女，和一个胸口留着血洞的白发男人。

“先生，邓布利多这几天闭门不出，和教徒们在教堂里静坐祈祷。”

”他们出现衰弱的迹象了吗？”

长相甜美的金发女郎翘着腿，双手环抱，有些歉意地笑着： “当然，隔着门都能听到那些祈祷声掺杂着竭力的咳嗽。但他们似乎没有妥协的打算。”

“无论在哪个世界”，格林德沃端起酒杯，里面盛着冒泡泡的蚂蚁酒，他深深地啜饮一口，“总有人对我误会很深。”

“要解释吗？”他身旁的绿衣女郎一面问，一面将他的杯子续满。

格林德沃懒洋洋地摆手：“不，我累了，当要去解释时，需要搞定的对象就已不再是具体真相，而是那些不信任你的人。”

他不知道邓布利多的怀疑是如何种下的。那个倒霉记者的死肯定不是开端，但他掀起的涟漪，让新上台的教宗陷入了如影随形的惶恐。

邓布利多即位之后，游船约会被取消了。更糟糕的是，他收到了一封来信，信中是一份关于心脏病猝死的调查，调查中最后指出，记者和斯宾塞主教的心脏病发作，很可能来自一种神经性毒素，而格林德沃的某个雇员曾经持有这些毒素。

“去你的，阿不思！你内心冲突的根本，并不是我是否杀了记者，杀了你的老师，而是你自己！你没有办法接受一个黑手党的情人成为教宗，而这个人就是你自己！”

他不在乎自己在教宗书房里的咆哮被多少人听见，在他看来那些靠他和富豪们的存款奉养起来的神父，就应该清醒地认识到自己只是个重复聆听海贝的人，海贝中传来的上帝之音对他们已经足够，并不需要知道那海贝是否用锐利的边缘割过某人的脖子。

“所以，是你做的吗？”邓布利多穿着那套雪白的圣袍，上半身前倾，撑压在书桌上，他胸前的黄金宝石十字架垂悬在半空，“哗哗”地晃动着。

“你认为记者那篇文章里的内容是真的吗？”他不怒反笑，开始为自己抗辩。这其实很荒谬，他记得对面那具身体脱下袍子后的样子，他对其说过无数肮脏下流的话，所以现在的所有辩白，只是针对那件不会说话的袍子。

“不管教廷曾经怎样狼狈地渡过了危机——现在，它必须重新高尚起来。”邓布利多坐回自己的圣座上，用一种他不太熟悉的语调说。

“凭什么——”“——因为它是教会！”

不久之后，邓布利多宣布启动对红衣主教斯宾塞死亡真相的调查。梵蒂冈的调查专员和意大利的警方一起，搜集涉事证据，封锁涉事现场——主要包括他死亡之前，与格林德沃会晤的地下圣殿。

几个警察和神父进入了圣殿，开始拍照、搜集指纹和细节证据时，那座被称为镇压着“撒旦之口”的圣像突然发生爆炸，将圣殿化为了齑粉。

邓布利多感受到从地下传来的震颤，从睡梦中醒来，卧室的电话铃忽然响个不停。

他就在电话线的另一端，罗马某处高楼上，看着眼前全城轰动的奇观。“这才是我想干的，阿不思，我当时没那么做，是因为愚蠢地考虑过你的感受。”

整个梵蒂冈的警报器都在叫嚣，鸣叫声盘旋在圣伯多禄大教堂上空，飞扑进教宗的卧房，钻入圣父的耳膜和崩溃的神经。

“盖勒特，你本可以把这些解释清楚，但现在已经没有退路了！”

“去他妈的解释清楚，你在我怀里的时候有没有向上帝解释清楚？”他一时有些激动，但很快在阳台上找到打火机，点燃了烟平静下来，“行胜于言，亲爱的，如果我是个喜欢解释的人，为什么不像你一样做神父呢？”

“神父也不解释，格林德沃，神父就像医生，会像治疗病痛一样祛除罪恶，他们并不畏惧罪恶！”

“可罪恶的解释权却在你们嘴里。为什么教廷的人可以在需要的时候说爱，说奉献，说善意捐助，在不需要的时候就说一切是罪恶？”

“不，我不在说你的罪恶，是我的——而我不会再作恶下去了。上帝允许每个罪人赎罪，我没有被摒弃在外。”

电话被邓布利多挂断，他聆听着电流传来的盲音，像是一首用人头骷髅敲击演奏的圣歌。

教宗开始四处进行反黑演讲，扬言要与黑恶势力对抗到底。他不甘示弱，砸下重金，从墨西哥的朋友那里买下了一车好货，把它们包裹进五彩缤纷的糖果纸中，空投梵蒂冈。

教廷永远不会忘记那一场糖果雨，如果神职人员好奇地打开糖果，又恐惧着颤抖着将那些被包裹的白色粉末撒在地上，会发现糖纸内还印有一行字：“如果没有邪恶，圣洁有何意义？”

事实上，在子弹贯穿格林德沃胸膛的前一刻，他叫嚣的也是相似的话。

“如果没有犯罪，法律有什么意义？我供养了你们——神职者，执法者，还有无数的看客们！为什么现在站在枪口前的是我，而不是你们？！”

可狙击手可能正忙着下班回家，没有耐心听完演讲，在这天黄昏的六点整，让他说完了人间的遗言。

而在亡灵世界，他更懒得再说些废话。蚂蚁酒是一绝，它苦涩辣喉的滋味，可以麻痹大多数感官，让人有一种逃离这个臭烘烘世界的希望。

门外有人来传话，凑近绿衣美女的耳朵说了些什么。于是她站起来，咳嗽一声清了清嗓，“邓布利多来了，先生。”

“什么？”，格林德沃还在尝试从酒精中获得希望。

“他离开教堂，找到这儿来了。”

“快，给我些尤比克”，这是他脑子里最先蹦出的想法。

文达将一罐尤比克塞进他的衣兜，他又弹回沙发上躺倒，然后睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，就看见那身扎眼的白袍出现在酒吧室内昏暗的光影里，被投射着各种五颜六色的暧昧色彩。

“我做了一个梦，盖勒特”，邓布利多保持着他的惯有姿态，将双手横扣在胸前，“在那个梦里，上帝告诉了我为什么这里会有时间债和时间逆行。”

“为什么？”他用力眨了眨眼，一副竭力保持清醒的样子。

“因为撒旦之口——那个圣像镇压着它，而你毁掉了圣像，它于是附在你灵魂上，被带到了这个世界。它天生邪恶且暴食，亡灵与他同类，并不能满足它的胃口，只好一直蚕蚀这里的时间和世界。”

这太荒诞了。他想这么表达，但并不想这么早就将对方逼走，因为很好奇接下来有没有更扯淡的故事。

“那么，如何解决它呢？”，他表现得很有兴趣的样子，两手张开占据了整座沙发，冲着对方挤眉弄眼，“有没有办法，关掉这个暴食的——撒旦之口？”

邓布利多毫无预兆地向他走近一步——这让他吓了一跳，然后冲他缓缓伸出手，“我的十字架在哪儿？”

为了避免暴露那罐尤比克，他从衣兜里小心翼翼摸出那个黄金和红宝石镶成的十字架，其间还是发出了一些金属碰撞的声音。邓布利多并未注意到这些，他只是垂着眼睛接过，亲吻那枚十字架：“上帝不会摒弃任何人，盖勒特。”

格林德沃不清楚他到底在故弄什么玄虚，看着对方神神叨叨地在头顶、胸前、以及两肩之间划着十字，然后睁开眼睛。

“上帝不会摒弃任何人，盖勒特”，邓布利多再次强调，然后忽然露出一个温柔的微笑，那个微笑让他有些心旌荡漾，想起无数次曾经独属于彼此的亲密时光，以至于让他一时之间难以意识到，对方正将十字架缓缓插进他的心窝——那个血肉模糊的洞里。

一切在瞬间发生了变化。时间静止了。

珠帘不再摇摆，烟雾不再升腾，凹陷的沙发也不再回弹复原。房间外的蹦迪音乐声停留在一个诡异的尾音，缭绕在耳边。他身旁的奎尼和文达也似乎变成了蜡像偶人，保持着僵硬的动作，神态呆滞。

“你干了什么？”他惊慌地问。

“我封住了撒旦之口。以后不再会有时间逆行了。”

“什么莫名其妙的解决办法？所以解决时间逆行的办法就时间是静止吗？”

“不，只是在我们看起来，他们静止了。实际上我们与他们是相对的——在他们看来，是我们静止了。因为我们被凝滞在了撒旦之口封闭的那个瞬间。”

邓布利多兀自解释着一些奇怪的逻辑，他捂着额头，重重跌进凹陷的沙发里，疯狂地揉弄自己的脸颊和头发，想弄清这是不是一个诡异的梦。

“上帝不会摒弃任何人，盖勒特”，邓布利多带着郑重其事的神情，在他身旁坐下，“或许这里就是我们的天堂。”

“你到底在胡言乱语什么”，他莫名其妙地盯着对方，近乎有些愤慨了，“谁要跟你待在什么破天堂！我只想让生活继续！”

邓布利多扬起下巴，环视观察着这个房间，像是第一次见识这种灯红酒绿的地方：“你想知道我的死因吗？”

他咧嘴一笑表示对这答案已经无所谓，却还是竖起了耳朵。

“心脏病猝死”，邓布利多说，“移植了三个都没用。”

这句话明显缓和了气氛。他不禁哈哈笑出声来：“可惜，如果他们选择爆我的头，我这个也可以移植给你试试。”

邓布利多垂着头，轻轻瞥了他一眼：“老师的寝室里有个上锁的盒子。盒子在他去世当晚被打开过。调查员们相信，是这个盒子里的东西导致了他的死亡。”

他开始紧张不安起来。可这个静止的时空内，他甚至不能为自己点上一支雪茄。

“我们找到了破解那盒子的办法，里面有一些照片……”

“——够了”，他大声喝道，打断对方，“我不想知道了！”

“这太讽刺了，盖勒特“，邓布利多只是语调平缓地说着，可能他的舌尖有些苦涩，但并没有耽误接下来的陈述：”我们从没想过要在以前那些岁月里留下些什么。可那张照片却清晰地拍到了——罗马的夜，河流，火焰玫瑰，还有我和你。”

格林德沃为这个静止的时空不能就地挖掘地洞感到遗憾。还好其他人不可能听到这些令人头皮发麻的话。

邓布利多突然从旁边凑过来，转头凝视着他：“你不愿意和我共享这个静止的世界吗？”

“不，不想”，他挪了挪身体，要离对方远些，以防某些意外，“我想一切回到正常。”

“可是什么是正常呢？”邓布利多继续逼近，他连忙伸手护住衣兜——

——太晚了，邓布利多已经触碰到了他的衣兜，并从中取出了尤比克。

格林德沃觉得自己脑子里有一个烧沸水的炉子，炉上的水壶正在鸣叫不已。

“这就是尤比克？”

“不然呢？”

“你随身带着？”

“当时考虑的是——如果你来认真和谈的话，就送给你。”

以上那句话格林德沃没有说出来。它只是随着那些鸣叫不已的混乱声音，盘旋在他的大脑周围。他自己也不知道还有多久才能说出口，或者压根不会说。

虽然眼下有的是无限的、绵延的时间。

（全文完）


End file.
